The Naughty Cake
by FlightlessBirdje
Summary: Edward is baking cakes...naughty ones...Bella will be 21 years soon, so her friends order a cake made by edward Is the cake the only naughty thing... or not? Disclaimer: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, s
1. Chapter 1

**The Naughty Cake **

_written by __**Flightlessbirdje**_

_thank you for being my beta __**Rut Salinas**_

_Disclaimer__**: **__These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. __No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

Chapter 1

**W**hy is he still on TV I ask myself... my cakes are so much better... stupid Buddy aka Cake Boss.

I dare him to make a cake like mine... I am deep in thought as I hear the bell above the door ring. I look out front to see who has come in. Wow that is what I call some fine women.

They look nervous, even scared. There is nothing to be scared about in my shop.

They are just cakes... shaped like beautiful body parts... you know a penis or a nice ass… some tits and vaginas, nothing to be afraid of.

I put on my dazzling smile and go to the lovely ladies.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Naughty Cake'… how can I help you?"

The blond girl looks me in the eye and smiles. "We are looking for a special cake for our friend who turns 21 in 3 weeks."

"It needs to be shocking and dirty to make her blush like never before because our Bella is back on the market after she finally dumped that sad excuse of a boyfriend, that was Mike. She needs to know that vanilla is out and kinky is the new thing..." the short dark haired girl said. "Oh and..." she looks at me and winks "we want you to deliver the cake, in nothing more than low cut jeans..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 2

"Tell me more about your friend… and the cake you want for her."

The blond one starts "Well…."

I interrupt "Oh sorry, let me introduce myself I am Edward… Edward Masen."

"Well Edward, we are Alice and Rosalie Cullen and the cake is for Bella Swan… our best friend."

"She is recently single and almost 21 with beautiful brown hair and eyes." Rosalie says

Alice quickly begins "She is a little bit shy but she can handle a joke and this one will be a big bang."

"The cake needs to be big, hard and ready to blow… spicy and kinky… ready to receive a standing ovation…" and again she winks at me with a big smile.

"OK so you girls want a large penis with leather straps and a prince Albert piercing? Maybe I can make him ejaculate; will that be your big bang?"

Both girls sit right up and start to smile and then with radiant eyes they are laughing so hard they almost fall of the chairs.

"Yes that's exactly what we want." they manage to get out through more laughter.

"OK how many people will have a bite of it?"

These girls are so easy I thought to myself smiling.

Giggling they tell me there will be 20 people at the party… all young and ready to party.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 3

After we sort out the date and deliver time the girls left the store and I went to the drawing table.

This is what I like most, planning and drawing the cake.

Then after baking the shaping and covering it with marzipan. Then comes the fun of decorating it just like the client asked.

And this one will be so much fun… these girls want to play... with me and their friend.

I so love to play! Let's hope they have a camera rolling.

So I started with the basics... a large penis with big balls. They want it to have leather straps and to be pierced. I'm thinking black leather and a silver piercing.

Now how to make it cum?

I need a tube that will run inside the cake from base to head… and something that looks like cum but it can't contain water because then the marzipan will melt.

I have to ask my team to think about that one.

The next two and a half weeks it's planning and drawing trying to figure out how to get this cock to _cum. _

This has been a lot of fun according to my team.

I have Jasper working with the marzipan. Emmett 'the big one' is working on the technical part. I work on the cum.

Once Emmett figures out how to have the thing _cumming _we bake the cake and add the _cum_. Then we start the decorating.

We have one day left and we are finishing up this masterpiece.

Tomorrow evening at seven I am ringing her doorbell in my jeans only. Thank god the weather forecast is nice… not too cold since it is September and not to hot so the marzipan won't melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 4

Hair… check… teeth… check… low cut jeans… check… cake… check… car keys…check.

I sigh deeply and turn off the lights "Let's go Masen, this will be a piece of cake for you." I say to myself… while closing the doors and walking to the van. The boys have already put in the cake and the address in the navigation system…turning on the radio to the right station and here I go.

Right on the dot and not a minute later I arrive at the Swan house.

Not so hard to find seeing balloons hanging all over the front garden and the driveway.

I can't help and smile at the sight; this is definitely the right place.

When I got out of the van I could hear the music and laughter of young boys and girls…

This is gonna be so much fun I thought to myself.

I opened the back of the van to get the cake… first checking if it was still ok.

As planned, Rosalie stood by the door to let me in the house… but first she openly checked me out… I gave her a wink and smiled before I walked through the door.

The minute I walked in the living room it went absolutely quite for a few seconds, and then I heard yelling and laughing…

Rosalie and Alice screamed to them to be silent and they slowly did… Alice grabbed a beautiful girl by her hand and pushed her near me.

"One, two, three and… Happy birthday to Bella, Happy birthday to Bella, Happy birthday dear Bella, Happy birthday toooooo youuuuu!" the crowd sang.

The beautiful girl blushed the most amazing shade of pink and smiled a shy smile...

God I would love to make her blush like that again. It looked so hot!

I put the cake on the table and go stand on a chair…

"Someone here told me a beautiful girl is having her birthday today… well it was confirmed by the birthday song just earlier, so Miss Bella please come to me."

OMG! I thought that she blushed amazing when they sang, but now… my cock even reacts to it… oh damn, just my luck the jeans getting a little tighter and my crotch is right in front of everybody… let's make this a short speech.

"OK Bella we from the Naughty Cake were called in by your friends to help you celebrate your 21th birthday… to start your adult life with a big bang…."

"And to show up with a normal cake, well nah that ain't my style." I smirked.

"So your friends and I came up with this…"

I took of the cover from the cake and OMG my ears… all the females started screaming… the males well they were a little bit more down to earth so to say.

"And now for the big bang… Bella I need a helping hand." I smiled my biggest smile and the males smiled with me.

Bella's eyes almost jumped out of her head… and that blush… I swallowed and breathed deep to make my heartbeat slow down…

"Bella I need you to touch this…" I told her as I looked straight in her eyes…they are the most dark chocolate brown… shining real bright… HA! I knew it; this shy girl does have a kinky side hidden in that fuck hot body of hers.

"At three you push his final button baby", I told Bella…

"One, two, three!" the crowd yelled.

Bella was almost afraid to push the button… but didn't want to look like a virgin fool and did it quickly.

Everybody looked amazed when the big dick erupted with cum, after a second of silence they screamed loudly their approval .


	5. Chapter 5

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 5

Off course after the thrill of the cock has subside everybody wanted a piece of the cake.

But cutting it was a little awkward for the girls… the males all looked horrified, like it would hurt them.

While they all eat the cake I looked at Bella, God she is really a beauty… I would love a bite of her…

Alice told me I could stay for the party… so I think I will…

Well soon the liquor was on the table and the mood of the partygoers started to change.

The booze did its job, soon the first one got drunk and that's when the fun began.

The music is good though, it makes the couples come together and Bella is sitting all alone... time for me to make my move.

I had watched her all evening and figured out her drink… so I made one for her and one for me.

When I am near her, I see her looking and give her my groovy smile and wink.

I show her I have a drink for her and she shifts on the bench so I can sit next to her.

"Hi, I got you this I hope I did it the way you like it" I said

"Hmmmmm just right" is her answer after she takes a sip.

I close my eyes just to calm myself; this girl is gonna be the death of me.

I have a very hard time in my pants and I am not ready to show it to her yet.

We do some small talk and laugh about the others, some are ready to go home and I offer to help clean up.

An hour later all the guests are on their way home including Rose and Alice, I told them I like Bella and I will help her.

They were easy to persuade now that I think about it.

"Ah well let's clean up this place…" I ask Bella to put on some blues and start collecting empty cups; I make sure she sees me and dance seductively to the music.

"Hey, you want to dance with me?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods shyly "Yes, I would like that…"

Oh there it is again… that wonderful blush… she makes it too easy.

I walk to her real slow setting the empty cups on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 6

I hold her hand and take her in my arms to dance, thanking my mom for sending me to dancing lessons when I was a teen silly boy I was back then cursing because of it not knowing how it would help me in years to come.

I pull her closer to me, I can smell her hair it's a sweet scent like strawberries or something. I like it... it fits her.

After the song is over she tells me:

"Edward? I really don't like the blues today, so I'll put something of my choice on ok."

She chooses the folder of her music… it's relaxing too.

Then she ask me: "Edward… do you have someone waiting for you at home?" her face turning in a wonderful pink shade.

I blink my eyes twice before I can comprehend her question… did she just asked me if I am single?

"No, no one's waiting for me at home or anywhere else."

"Good, do you want another beer then?"

"Sure…" She walks out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving me wondering what she meant with that…

I decide to ask her what she meant with that when I hear her voice softly speaking.

_"What should I do, he is single and I really like him?" _

I understand she is talking to someone on the phone and shouldn't be eavesdropping, but this is about me and I want to know more…

After a moment of silence I hear.

_"Rose! I can't do that."_

_"Fine…. I will try…. Which one?"_

_"Yeah... I know that one… I have it..."_

_"Uhu …uhu… yes….. OK got it."_

_"Rose, thank you."_

I know the call is over and I hurry back to the couch and sit. The cleaning part is mostly done, all it's left is the dishes.

"Sorry" she said when she walked back in the room, "Rose just called me to check in on me… after leaving me alone with you… the perfect stranger…"

"It's all right, it is good to have friends who look after you."

"Hey, we are done cleaning for today, thank you for helping me."

She hands me over my beer and sits next to me.

I can see she is fighting herself in her mind, but choose to ignore it… knowing she had that phone call.

I decide to make the first move by moving closer to her… but just as I want to do that Bella shocks to hell out of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 7

After she puts on a slow song… she is slowly dancing toward me.

"Edward…" her voice husk "I was learning dancing like this for my last boyfriend… in an attempt to save the relationship and finally having sex… but before I could show my moves to him. I decided he wasn't worthy of it and dumped his stupid ass. But I decided to keep going to the lessons, because maybe I would find a guy who is worthy of showing him what I have learned."

"And Edward… I think you could be this guy…"

"Would you like me to show you what I have learned?" She stands before me moving real slow, real sexy…

I swallow and nod, all my words seem to have left the building… all I can think of is that she and her ex haven't had sex… does this mean that she is still a virgin? And God look at her dancing so sexy… I need to shift my legs; my pants are too tight…

How stupid was this ex of hers? Look at this beautiful sexy girl dancing in front of me.

I have a hard time keeping my hands off of her… does she want me to touch her?

Do I ask her or should I just do it and touch her?

The song is almost ending and I stand up reaching for her face and pull her mouth to mine and when we kiss it's like heaven.

Her lips are so soft and tasting like bubblegum I smile because of it.

She nips at my bottom lip and then licks at it… it feels so good…

I open my mouth and let my tongue seduce hers.

My hands travel all over her body ending in her hair and on her lower back, pulling her closer to me.

Her hands moving to my neck holding onto me like it would save her life.

Then she stops kissing me, looks into my eyes and tells me to stay the night.

She takes my hand and walks in front of me to the bedroom upstairs.

There we go back to kissing and touching, slowly going toward the bed.

I try to loosen her dress and she tenses a little.

"Bella, tell me what you want… do you want us to stop and just lay here… or would you like us to continue…?"

"Have you ever been with a man sexually before, I mean have you ever had sex? I now you just have dumped you boyfriend, but you told me the sex life was nonexistent… so that's why I am asking."

"Edward, yes I want to continue… and yes I am a virgin… do you want to stop now?"

"Bella, I would love to continue… but are you sure? I mean …"

I can't talk anymore since she started licking sucking and kissing in my neck just at that spot behind my ear… while her hands start wondering off to my pants…

I'm humming of pleasure… damn she is good at this… I surrender… I lift her of the ground and lay her down on her bed… slowly kissing her everywhere while lifting her dress off of her. She is wearing a silk wine-red bra with matching panties… I shiver at the sight of this…

"So beautiful…" I murmur.

"Bella are you absolutely sure you want this… because if I don't stop now.. I can't stop anymore… you are too much for me to stop."

"Yes Edward… don't stop… I want more." she sighed her voice full of lust.

I look in her eyes and stand in front of her… slowly taking of my jeans…

I don't wear underwear… so my cock is free and lets me know he's happy about it.

I can see Bella looking at it and swallows… then I see something in her eyes change…

I stop breathing because of it…

-A/N the song is '_**She'**_ by Elvis Costello-


	8. Chapter 8

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 8

Bella gets off the bed and lowers herself in front of me…

She looks me in the eyes and asks "can I touch him…"

Oh hell.. I let go off the breath I was still holding.. I can't speak… I just nod.

Her hand slowly rises and then touches my all too happy cock he jumps to live and her hand jerks back a bit.. only to be right back again.. I close my eyes.. it's too much.

I feel her hand grapping my cock.. and starting moving over it.. up and down.. again and again… it feels so good…I start humming again.

"am I doing a good job?" Bella ask me.

"yeah"… "please don't stop"

"can I lick it?"

I almost come by that question alone.. OMG I need to breath to stop this sensation in my dick…

I swallow… "yes … but you don't have to…. I mean I really like that, but.."

I kept my eyes close and didn't see her coming closer to my head that's why I almost jumped away when I felt something hot and wet toughing it before I finished my sentence…

"Holy mother of.." I quickly put my fist in my mouth.. I never felt anything so good.

She licks the head and in the meanwhile still moves her hand..

My hands tangle themselves in her hair..

She takes the head in her mouth and lets her tongue move around it..

I throw my other head back and my breathing is getting shallower…

My heart is beating a different rhythm…

Then she licks the vein from base till head, let's go of her hands and takes me in as far as she can...

"arghh... so good"

She slowly moves and sets in a nice pace while sucking and licking...After a view minutes I need to stop her, I'm almost at the edge of coming and I want it to last longer than this.

So I pull out of her mouth to pick her up and kiss her.

"that was amazing Bella, but if you want this night to continue... I have to stop you and return the pleasure... so lay back and enjoy"

She lets herself down on the bed... I follow her but make sure not to crush her...

I start kissing her neck...she closes her eyes and sighs.

I let my hands tickle her skin from shoulder her hands and back again... by the next movement I take her bra straps off this time...

She hollows her back so I can reach under her to open up the bra closure.

Slowly I nibble and kiss down from her neck to her breast... taking her bra with me in the same motion.

Goosebumps start showing on her skin, telling me she likes this...

I found her nipple and lick it… bit it… sucked on it…. my left hand was playing with her hair…my right hand found her other breast.. so soft and oooh never felt one like it.

Suddenly my left hand had a mind of its own and went traveling down south.. feeling around and hitting a panties…

My hand works its way to promised land and start circling around the holy nub…

Teasing the lips of her vagina and stroking softly felling her panties getting wetter and wetter.

Just when I want to shove her panties … the doorbell rings!

"No, who the hell is that? Do you expect someone?" I ask.

"No.. I don't know who it might be…"

Suddenly we hear music playing… _Kiss _by Robin S

"OMG the fucker…" Bella screams..

"What?"

"It's my ex-boyfriend Mike"

I look at her with questions in my eyes…

"He wanted this to be our song" she explains.

"Ha, let me handle this" "or do you want to see him again?"

"Hell no, go do your magic"

I walk downstairs and open the front door.

"Who the fuck are you?" this Mike-guy screams

"Jesus, guy … you rang my bell and ask my who I am!" "I live here, what do you want?" I tell him

He looks shocked "no you are not living here… my girl Bella lives here"

"Bella, who is that? I moved in here this last weekend… never met a girl called Bella" I explain to him.

"Bella moved away from here?" "Shit that bitch left me" he said to himself

"I am going back to bed, so maybe it is a good idea for you to do the same" I tell him and close the door into his surprised face.

I run upstairs and look at Bella…. I was laughing real hard… but my laughter died right there and then.. to be traded in for a really horny feeling …. Bella was lying on her bed, with her legs slightly bent and open… I could see she had pulled off her panties and looked at a bare sweet wet pussy.

I almost dropped to the floor… my jaw fell open… "so beautiful"

I walked in slow-motion to her climbing on the bed over her to kiss her on her mouth she opened her lips and we let our tongues play together … I have never felt so hard in my life.

I stop kissing her and ask her if she really was ready… she nodded and I quickly grasped a condom out of my jeans pocket.

I put it on and looked into her waiting eyes… she nodded again…in her eyes I saw no doubt.

I sighed and let my fingers play with her little but swollen nub.. she was so wet… I knew she was ready.

I placed the tip of my cock at her entrance and slowly.. real slowly started to push in her…

She looked a bit scared… I stop and ask her if she is OK.. she nods her head and says just a little nervous and it hurts a little bit because he is so big.. just go on we both knew it would hurt a bit..

My heart is beaten a world record so fast… I know I am not going last long.. she is so tight and hot and wet… GOD I need to stop thinking about that or else I explode right now.

I breath in and out, in and out… till my heart is beating a somewhat normal rhythm.

"sorry" and I push myself in her in one trust… she is breathing fast true her nose her lips are a thin line, a tear is running from her eye…

"I'm so sorry… I'll wait till you say to start moving again… just breath in and out…" she nods her head to let me know that she heard me, that she understands and I kiss her eyes and her lips..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She opens her mouth and I let my tongue slip in her mouth to find hers… together our tongues dance a tango ..

"OK, you can move again… just start slow please" my sweet girl says.

Ever so slowly I begin to move.. it feels so good… it is hard to believe this is real… this girl is really here with me.. making love with me, to me.. together…

My left hand is playing with her hair.. while my right hand is teasing her nipple..

I let my tongue play with her other nipple.. I feel her body start to move with mine… like one body..

"Oh yes! I knew it would be like this… " she screams..

"faster, Edward.. harder.. deeper" she breaths

So I do that what she asks from me.. trusting in harder deeper faster…

She spanks my butt, I almost lose the rhythm because of it…

Am I this lucky.. is she a kinky little slut? I wonder.

I bite her nipple, just to see how she will react..

"Oh God, Yes.. more… please.."

Holy mother of sex… I hit the jackpot here… I think to myself grinning

I play with her nipples a little rougher now and she moves harder and harder..

"Edward, please I am almost there… please more" she tells me.

I take both legs in my hands and place them on both my shoulders.. bring my hands under her rump

Pull most of my hard cock out and start trusting hard and deep…

When she start breathing uneven I know she is on the edge.. I let my fingers play with her nub…

I hope I can hold on a little longer being on my edge now too..

Then I know it she is there, her eyes roll back in her head, she stops breathing, stretches her back..

"let it go, my love.. let it go" I whisper..

And she does "Edward arghh"… it is so beautiful…never saw and felt it so clear and magical…

I can feel it… her vagina twitches around my cock.. fluid seeping out her vagina..

It is too much this girl is so freaking hot.. so sexy… her body is insane… I'm letting go screaming her name "Bella".. I shake, shoot the condom full… I shudder… and need to lay down.. to find my breath..

"That was so good.. never better…" I kiss her everywhere I can.

"Really?" she ask

"Yes really" I smile

"oh no, I have been so rough.. are you OK… did I hurt you… it's was so good I forgot it's your first time.. I'm so sorry.." I beg her to be alright.

"Oh yes I'm fine Edward.. a little sore… but fine… never felt so relaxed before" she smiles

I start kissing her again..

she smells so good… Bella flavor with a hint of sex..

I get out of her bed to dispose the condom… I walk into her little bathroom and clean myself.. pick up a washcloth put on some warm water so I can clean her and to let the soreness disappear .

After I have cleaned her we lay down in bed and spoon… I never liked it , but now with Bella.. I can't think of anything better right now.

I hear her breathing slowdown and know she is almost sleeping… I smile content, close my eyes and drift away in a very peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 10

I hear my phone angry ringing… I yawn and reach for my phone, where is it?

Bella gives it to me; oh my… she looks so fine in the morning.

"_Bella, you made my morning so good looking like that…"_ Fuck, she is blushing and my wicked willy is awake too.

_"Hello, who dares to wake me this morning?"_I answer the phone.

_"Oh dear, Edward it's your mother calling."_ Esme tells me.

_"Oh hi mom, what can I do for you?"_

_"I was wondering if you would like to eat supper tonight with me."_

_"OK, I would like that mom, is it alright to bring a guest?"_

_"I suppose it will be alright yes, who will you be bringing with you?"_

_"Someone special mom, someone special…"_

_"Edward, what are you not telling me?"_

_"See you tonight mom." _and I hang up the phone_._

_"Oh I forgot to ask you, do you have plans for tonight?"_ I ask Bella.

_"Well it seems like I have them now, don't I?"_

_"Thanks babe."_

_"Babe?"_

_"Yes, Babe… or it is too much too soon?"_

_"Little late for that huh… I am meeting your mom already."__ She teases me smiling._

_"Yeah, I can call her and tell her you don't want to…"__ I suggest._

_"Oh like hell you are… I am not skipping out of this."_

I laugh and pull her in my arms… kissing her all over her body.

Taking my time, enjoying this… feeling her body… licking, sucking, kissing…

Bella starts kissing me back; her hands are roaming over me.

She starts in my hair… going down… and down…

Till she finds her destination… my member… she moves her hand up… and down…

Up... one finger slides over my tip… and down.

I shiver in anticipation and take some shaky deep breaths…

_"Edward?"_

_"Hmmm…"_

_"Is it ok if I want it in my mouth again?"_

_"Oh you liked that, didn't you?" _I tease her.

_"Oh yes, so much…"_

_"Any time Bella… any time you want. It is fine by me."_

Slowly she starts to travel down my body, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

I put my hand under my head and just feel… closing my eyes.

Before I feel her sweet tongue I feel her warm breath… my wicked mini-me starts dancing.

Bella lets go of a small laugh but then I feel her teeth…

_"Argh, sweet mother of… Easy girl! Don't want me to shoot before you even start, do you?"_

_"Oh gosh, did I hurt you?"__ She asks a little worried._

_"No, it felt too good… if you know what I mean."_

_"Oh… yes."_she smiles devilishly and licks me from my balls to my tip in one stroke… so good!

One hand cups my balls and the other works my cock… her tongue licks… her lips suck…

This way I will not last long… slowly I feel her mouth open and my dick disappears into it.

No gag reflex… she is breathing thru her nose… Oh yes! She can take me all in...

I lift my hips to give her more of me. She hollows her cheeks and sucks while going up and down…

I'm loving this… she is a natural…within minutes I am at the edge and she lets go of my cock for one moment and is back the next… she licks my pre cum away humming and take me back in her mouth.

When I am all the way in I feel something at my anus… I stiffen a bit, she moans and sucks harder which makes me relax again and at the same time her finger slips in… oh never knew that would feel so good… she is stroking my prostate and it feels to good, I can't even give her a warning… I come so hard it takes my breath away… my cum shoots deep in her throat she swallows it all.

_"Bella, what the hell?"_

_"What, you didn't like it?"_ she asks blinking her eyes innocent.

_"Hell I loved it… how did you do that, how did you know that?"_

_"Porn baby, porn is a good teacher"_ she smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 11

_"Shit baby, you watch porn?"_ I ask with big eyes.

_"Well yeah… Where else would I learn this stuff, if my boyfriend isn't willing to teach me?"_

_"Ha… you don't have to worry about that anymore… but we can still watch porn together."_

_"Is that where you get your inspiration from? You know for your cakes?"_

I laugh and answer _"uh… well some of it yes…but mostly people know really well what they want."_

The rest of the day we talk about ourselves getting to know each other.

And soon it is time to go to my mom's place.

I can see Bella is a little anxious meeting my mom, so I place my arm over her shoulder and give her a big hug and kiss her on the forehead… _"Don't worry she doesn't bite."_

_"You are lucky, I don't associate with my parents anymore… from the day I turned eighteen I walked out of the house and never looked back… I'll tell you later the whole story." _

I can see Bella has a lot of hurt in her eyes and hug her some more.

We drive to my mom and before I even get out of the car my mom stands at the door waiting for us.

This will be my first time bringing home a girl… I don't blame her.

After I have introduced my girls to one other, we sit in the living room and drink some tea.

We have some small talk about everyday things when Esme ask me if I can take a look at her tab in the bathroom, it is leaking…

I know my mom… she has a plumber in her phone at speed dial… it's her brother Carlisle.

She wants some alone time with my girl… so I agree and walk up the stairs…and try to listen in their conversation…

_"So Bella… while Edward is in bathroom fixing the leaking tab… let's talk."_ Esme looks at Bella with knowing eyes…

_"That's ok… what do you want to know?" _

_"Just one thing… what are your intentions with my Edward?" _

Bella blinks her eyes… and smiles… _"My intentions… isn't that the question the guy gets from the girl's parents?" Then with more seriousness she says "We are getting to know each other… we are trying to go around the physical attraction and look for more." _

Esme laughs and starts telling my story…

_"Edward isn't who you think he is my dear…"_

Bella stops her right there _"Isn't this Edwards story to tell… when he is ready to tell me?"_

_"Well you are right… but do you think I don't know what you are doing?"_ Esme tells Bella in a warning.

_"I am sorry but… what do you think I am doing?"_ Bella ask her getting angry.

Esme's voice is tuning up _"You are after his money… his name. You are trying to take him away from his family."_

It is silent for a few seconds…

_"Say what? What are you talking about? What money…what name? He is a baker from Forks not a prince of some country…" _Bella is offended… and I don't blame her.

Time to go back to the girls…

_"A baker… what are you talking about, he is the son of Aro Masen… CEO of Recording studio Volturi sounds… the number one recording studio!" _Esme is almost screaming now.

I run downstairs and in the living room. Esme is standing and Bella is sitting looking like she can eat me alive for this crazy thing called my mom.

_"Mom, what the hell? What are you doing? What is wrong with you? This is my girl, not some random silly fan!" "Come Bella, I'll take you home… Mom I'll call you, don't call me I am to angry right now to talk to you." _

I take Bella's hand and get her out of the chair she is sitting in and walk her to the door.

Bella is looking at me with questions in her eyes… I whisper in her ear _"Later not now babe… let me cool off first."_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 12

BPOV

He doesn't drive us toward home…well my home… I still didn't know where he lived… shit I don't know anything about him, just his name and baking talent… oh and his bed manners…

But what did his crazy-ass mom say again? His daddy is a CEO of some record studio... and I am after his money… stupid bitch almost attacked me with her claws ready…

Edward still looks like he is ready to kill someone…

_"Edward? Uh where are we going… my house is not anywhere near here… it is, I don't know, two hours south of here…"_

_"I told you I need to cool off… the only way I can do that is at the beach… well there is another way... but I think you might need some rest after last night and facing my mom… I should never have taken you with me… I swear I didn't know she would go all evil on you… I am so sorry for that"_Edward's voice sounded sad, so I believed him.

After another half hour riding silently we arrived at a sort of beach house… but no sea… just a big lake… Edward must have seen the confusion in my eyes… because he told me that this is his secret hide-away… his very own private lake in the middle of nowhere. He found it years ago and he used his trust found, that his mother's parents set up for him, to buy it and build the house and make it a little look-a-like beach… it is beautiful I must confess.

So that's how I know more things about him…

\- His family owns money.

\- He owns this beautiful place.

\- And he needs to hide once in a while… but from who?

I decide to check out this place, since Edward was doing something to turn on the electricity and gas. It has two floors… this floor has an open kitchen, country style, with a big living space inclusive a fireplace, oak wood floor and the chairs and couch are dark brown leather, the rest is made of all sorts of woods. It is a real mix and somehow it fits.

I take the stairs and I find myself standing in the hall surrounded by four doors.

Dare I take a look? Yes…

Behind door number one… huh a closet. Well we all need our stuff somewhere don't we.

Behind door number two… ha! A beautiful bathroom… I love it. Again wooden floor and the tub is sort of build in with two steps to get in, candles and bath salt and soap standing around the tub.

Did I tell you I love it?

Behind door number three… his bedroom, simple wooden bed, a closet and two chairs; but a view to kill for looking over his lake into the woods.

Behind door number four… hmmm closed…

I was so into this checking out the place… I totally missed Edward standing by the stairs.

_"Like what you see?" _

_"Fuck… Edward! You scared the hell out of me…"_ I screamed.

He quickly holds me and gives me a kiss on the nose. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to."_

_"And yes, I like your hideaway."_ I smile.

_"So are we clear? Can we talk now or do you need more time?"_

Edward holds my hand and smiles _"Walk with me…_"

We walk to his beach and start our walk around his lake… it still sounds stupid in my ears…

_"It started with my mom and dad…"_ Edward sighed _"they met when she was just sixteen and he was seventeen… they were on the same school._

_Attended most classes together… and started talking because of that…_

_After six months my father asked my mother out… she told him she wasn't allowed to go out, she had to wait till she was seventeen… he said he would wait for her… and he did… on her seventeenth birthday he asked her out again…she agreed. He took her to the movies and they had fun…"_

_"After six months they started getting to explore each other more than just kissing and feeling._ _They waited till her eighteenth birthday for you know…"_ he rolls his eyes.

_"Well something went wrong and his birthday present from him to her was… well me."_ he smiles wicked and his shoulders go up…

_"Needless to say that my grandparents were not happy, even though my father wanted to do the right thing and asked my mom to marry him… _

_My mom is from old money, my father... well not… and so my grandpa told my father that he would not allow his only daughter to marry a nobody and gave him one hundred thousand dollars to go away and to leave his daughter in her parents care._

_My dad was so angry and hurt, but my mom told him to go and take the money she would follow him soon, when the dust cleared. _

_Well she never did. Her parents talked her into staying, they changed her mind… I never got a good answer why."_

_"After waiting for four years my dad gave up and tried to move on. He already made a name in the music industry playing guitar, piano and opening his own label for new upcoming musicians. He eventually married a sweet girl but they couldn't have children. So I remain his only child._

_He tried to get custody or part of it but well money rules and he didn't had much back then…"_

_"That is why they hate each other now because she kept me away from him. He so wanted to be a part of my life and all he got was a picture once in a while send by my grandma, she felt guilty after some time. She saw him fight for me and that told her about his love for me and once her daughter."_

_"My mom didn't tell me his name until I was sixteen years old. I demanded answers; I needed to know who I was so she told me the story and his name. I googled him and called him. He was so happy to finally hear something from me so in these last seven years we got to know each other real well"_ for the first time in a while Edward smiled at a memory.

_"My mom isn't happy with that. And as you found out she thinks everybody is after money in her mind because of my dad he took the money and went away."_

_"But she told him to…"_ I say confused.

_"Yes, she did. But she never thought that it would cost her their relationship and that kills her inside."_

_"That's why I got so angry. I know you don't know me as_ 'the son of…' _but as Edward the cool baker."_

"I own the bakery. I paid for it myself not her and not his money. It's mine and I am very proud of it. I try not to get know as their son just to get things done. I want people to know me as me, a hard working baker who might or might not have famous/rich parents to help him." he tells me with full passion.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 13

EPOV

She lets go of my hand and stands in front of me. She stands on her toes and kisses me…

My hands find her face and I deepen the kiss. We stand there for a while just kissing.

It gets dark and cold when we return to the house.

_"Bella, do you have to work tomorrow?"_ I ask.

Her face turns pink while she tries to explain "U_h... I don't have a job; I lost it when I dumped Mike."_

_"Oh… what was your job?"_ I ask.

_"Well I draw the plans people come up with… so they can see on paper what is in their heads."_

_"Really!? I could use some help in the bakery with that. I am the only one now who can do that and it is getting busier… do you want a job in my bakery?"_

_"WHAT… we… I… uh… yeah, I think… yeah… yes, I would love to… thanks._" she jumps into my arms and hugs me.

_"So uh… since you don't have to work tomorrow, let's stay here for the night? Then when we get back tomorrow we talk about the job and the bakery."_

I make sure the fire in the fireplace is burning since it is cold outside at night, now that the summer is almost gone.

Bella made some dinner and we are sitting on the couch drinking coffee before going to bed.

I have no TV or internet in here… so we talk… about ourselves, our upbringing, our dreams… I like that we feel the same about a lot of things but not everything.

The thing with my mom is drifting way back in my mind… Bella is taking over. I really like her. I think I can fall for her; maybe I even have already begun to fall for her. She makes me feel at peace, like we can handle everything.

It's late… really late when we finally turn to bed, she lets her head rest on my shoulder. Her left arm and leg thrown over my body, I like it. It feels like she possesses me. It makes me smile in the dark. This feels so good. I hear her breathing slow and even, she sleeps now.

Something I have trouble with. How can I sleep with this beauty lying on top of me? She smells so fine… I sigh_…"Yes, I could totally fall for you" I _whisper into the night.

Sometime during the night I fell asleep.

I wake up with the sun shining in my room, feeling the space beside me it is empty and cold.

_"Shit it was a dream"_ I say panicked.

_"What was a dream?"_ I hear her say.

_"You're here?"_ I ask while I open my eyes and look at the most gorgeous girl who is sitting at the end of my bed… naked.

She crawls to me kissing my body at the same time. My morning wood stands and waves a flag, wanting attention of these same lips.

_"Oh did I forget someone?"_ I hear her talking to him.

Before I can react her lips found him. I hum at the feeling; this is the way to wake up…

_"Bella… So good… don't stop…"_

Suddenly she stops… and sits up… "C_ondoms?"_ she asks.

I quickly get one and rolls it on my very hard on. _"On your knees"_ I demand.

She reacts at once and within seconds I slide into the most delicious warmth I know exits.

_"Bella… I… I… oh feels so tight… so deep…"_

_"Edward… go deeper… faster…" _

I feel her fingers playing her clit… I join her fingers with mine… hers go to her nipple, pulling it, kneading it. Her walls start to grip my dick tighter… so I know she is on the edge, taking me to the edge with her; then she freefalls coming hard. I pump two more times and jump right after her freefalling… "Y_es… this is where I belong…_"I whisper in her ear…_"Yeah"_ she sighs.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 14

**2 years later**

_"Edward, how is the cake going?"_ Jasper asks me.

_"It is going fine."_ I answer a little to grumpy.

Today is the day I'm finally going to ask my Bella to be the mother of my babies.

We decided not to marry but I still want her to be something of me; so I am going to ask her this.

I am making a special cake, pink and blue on the inside and pure white on the outside.

Since the day I met her, my life is the best. I can't be happier, well maybe a little happier.

Bella is the love of my life. We live and work together. My dad and I got a lot closer. My mom and Bella are getting along much better and our business's is rocking. We opened a second shop in LA and people are finding our cake good, so good to get us a second place in cake world… not bad huh for a boy and a few of his best friends.

_"Yes the cake is perfect… and I am going home."_ I yell so Jasper can hear me.

Bella has a day off - I made her- saying she needed a day with her friends. They know of my plan, so they are taking her to the spa and all those girly things they like so much.

I know she will be home at six so I have an hour and a half to fix diner and shower to make me smashingly handsome… hahaha I still can laugh at myself.

It is five minutes to six when I hear a car door closing and I just finished lightening all the candles.

I made lasagna and the cake it is showtime.

I open the door for her. She is standing just outside waving goodbye to her friends. She looks so beautiful my heartbeat goes sky high.

_"Hi… you look lovely."_ I tell her.

_"Hi… you look handsome yourself too."_ she tells me.

_"Diner is ready so take a seat."_

Well if I do say myself, diner went smooth and I nailed it.

Now the hard part… desert.

I bring in the small cake and set it on the table; she looks at me and asks me _"Did I forget something?"_

_"No, I just wanted to make a special cake for my special lady."_

She isn't convinced but she loves my cakes, so she stops asking.

When I cut a piece for her and for me she sees the inside colors and looks at me with the question in her eyes.

I take her hand and look her in her eyes.

_"Baby, I love you with all my heart and there is one thing I would love more. That is, for you to become the mother of our children. Are you willing to take that next step with me?"_

Tears are running over her beautiful face but there is also a big smile.

_"Baby,"_ she says, "y_our timing is perfect. I just found out this morning; I am going to be the mother of our kids. I am pregnant…"_

Without words I take her upstairs and show her how happy I am. Now my life is perfect!

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Naughty Cake **

Chapter 15

An EPI

Today she is turning five… our precious… our princes Lily Esmee René Masen.

But today is also the day that we remember Edwards mom…

She was on her way to the hospital to meet her granddaughter..

And one stupid drunk driver made sure she didn't make it…

And now for the rest of Lily's life she will have a black spot on her birthday…

An empty chair… a dad who can't give his daughter a real smile…

But after today I can change that a bit…. I haven't told him yet… but we are having twins…

I went to the doctor last week… after feeling strange the last few weeks…

You know no energy… headache… I didn't go hungry… never thinking about maybe I am pregnant..

Because we were not trying… we use protection.. most of the time…

I was busy with this day… I wanted to give Lily a grand birthday.. and we needed to have a memorial for her grandma… the shop is rising in fame… so it is busy there to…

We are thinking of opening a third store…

So when the doctor asked me when I had my last period… I didn't know…

I was in chock, she took some blood to check if I might be pregnant.. which I am we found out.

So I got an ultrasound… to check how far along we are.. well 10 weeks now.. but the real surprise was 2 little beans with a heartbeat… I fell in love right there and then…

And because the little heartbeats were so strong she told me it was safe to assume noting would go wrong anymore…

I asked for a picture of the twins so I could give it to our soon to be big sister for her birthday…and I got two sets and a pic with them together .. so I looked at her with the question in my eyes..

"for the soon to be daddy of three" she said with a wink… I smiled and thanked her.

So I walked away with two pics of each baby and a pic with them together and with a idea in my head for a present.

I drove to a store where they could picture frame them.

And now I am a bit nervous how would Edward react… we never talked about more children… so when to give them? And how to tell him..

It is still early.. but our birthday girl will be awake very soon…

So I decide to wake Edward… and give him my presents…

"sweetheart, wake up… I got something for you.."

"hmm, it is still early babe.."

"sweetheart it is important for me…"

"OK .. I will wake up"

He opens his beautiful eyes and looks at me… "what is wrong?"

"I need to give you this.."

His brow rises and he looks at me fully awake now… "OK…."

He opens his first present and looks at it… it is a pic of baby one..

I can see his mind isn't awake yet… so I give him present with baby two…

He looks at me… and wants to say something but I quickly give him present three..

With shaky hands he opens it… and sees the two beans together…

"what am I looking at, honey?"

"I am pregnant…. That is why I felt so strange… "

"OK… but why ..what am I seeing here? "

Well.. this is the ultrasound… and this is a pic of the twins… and these are them in a alone shot"

I tell him very fast..

He looks at the pics again… his mouths opens… closes… opens and his eyes go very big..

"twins?" he whispers…

"yes"

He lances himself to me and gives me the biggest kiss ever while hugging me.. I feel his tears running over both our cheeks…

"thank you" he sighs… "thank you"

"How far along are you?" he ask

"Ten weeks… the doctor told me it is OK to tell people now, because their heartbeats are so strong"

"Ten weeks… how did we miss that?"

"we are busy people… with a lot on our mind.. we're not trying for it and so we didn't look for signs"

"Do we let Lily know? Do we tell our friends and family?"

"I have almost the same presents for Lily… and maybe we can let her tell our friends and family tonight at her party" I suggest

"yes, let's do that" he smiles

"baby I love you so much, thank you for carrying my babies" he whispers in my ear while placing his hands on my tummy

We hear our big girl sneak out of her room… and call for her..

She opens our door and jumps on the bed.

"hello birthday girl, how are you" I ask

"I am five now mommy, I am a big girl now" "can I have my presents?"

We give her our original present.. a backpack for school with lunchbox and a cup.. of course with Hello Kitty on it…heaven forbid if we forget that..

She is happy with the new school stuff…

But then Edwards whispers in her ear… "we have one more present for you to open.."

She is a kid and thinks nothing of it… the more the better in her eyes

We give her the picture frames and she looks at it… "that is stupid, I can make better pictures then this" she tells us.

"well baby, this is a special picture" Edwards tells her.

"this is a picture of the inside of mommy her tummy"

Her eyes grown real big…. "eew I don't want to see that.. did they open your tummy for that? Did you bleed? Did it hurt?… mommy are you ok?"

A tear threatens to fall… "No baby, they did not open my tummy, so there was no blood or pain…but there is something in my tummy"

She looks confused…

"there are two babies in mommy her tummy" Edward tells her "look this is a baby and that one is the other baby"

She screams and jumps up and down on our bed.

"we are having two babies! We are having two babies!"

She stops looks in my eyes and ask me "how long do I need to wait for the babies to come out?"

"they are still very tiny and they need to grow really big before they can come out… so we need to wait for at least 27 weeks … let's see that will be when you have your summer break"

"No! I can't wait so long… I want them now" "and I want two sisters…. And I name them Didi and Kitty just like my dolls" "and they are not allowed to play with my dolls.."

"I am sorry honey, but we have to wait for the babies until they are ready… and we don't know if they will be girls or boys or maybe a girl and a boy… and mommy and daddy are picking the names. But you can tell everybody tonight at your party that you are going to be a big sister of two little babies. How about that?"

She agrees and walks out of our room… "I need to pee"

Three hours later we drive away from the cemetery…

Edward told his mother about the new babies… tears running over his face… two other grandchildren she won't be able to hold… to meet…to love.

As we arrive to the memorial we tell Lily she isn't allowed to tell about the babies yet..

She is super excited about it… this makes Edward feel a little better too.

It is a short memorial.. but that is how his mom would have wanted it.. celebrate life, don't mourn about dead…

So we have four people who speak.. a lady who plays piano, a few songs… then we eat cake and toast with champagne on her life.

In the room we have different photos of her .. in different stages of her life… we have made a little photo album for all the guest and it contains the same photo's, to take home to remember her.

Hell we had a shitty start, but we made up and she became a big support for us especially during the pregnancy .. she helped a lot and made Lily's crib blanket, which I am proud of.. that is something that will never be thrown away.

I feel sad… these babies will have nothing special from her…

Finally it is time to go to the party house for Lily her party… Lily has been nagging on and on about it… this day is so long..

The first guests are arriving and lily bounces through the room…if you didn't know she was having a party… you would say we let her drink like five red bull or something..

At 7.30pm everybody is singing happy birthday and she stands in front of a big birthday cake.. ready to blow out five candles…

But then she turns to Edward and whispers something in his ear… his eyes shine and he nods yes… I wonder why.

She blows out three candles and she leaves the other two burning… looks me in the eyes and then to the guests..

" how many candles are burning?" she asks them

I smile

"two" they say

"that is how many babies mommy got in her tummy" she smiles

All eyes turn to me..

All I can do is smile and nod

People scream and give hugs and congrats us…

I just hold my big girls hand… I am so proud of her

After everybody is calm we sit and eat cake..

Then Lily can open her presents…

We almost need to buy a second house for all the toys and other presents she got.

It is time to go home and bring a young lady to bed..

"Edward, wake up…" "Damn Edward.. wake up… I think the water broke" I half scream

"it is to early… go back to sleep baby…"he mumbles

I wait three seconds then he sits up and looks at me… "we need to go to the hospital… why are you still in bed?'

I smile… this is the day…

It is 4.25am

We call Edwards father to meet us at the hospital and wake up Lily

She knows she will be staying with grandpa and mommy and daddy stay at the hospital for the babies to come… we talked about it at least a hundred times.

In the car we have our bags.. yes we are ready for the babies… I smile…leave it to Edward to have everything organized and ready.

Edward drives and I call the guys in the bakery… Edward and I won't be coming today.. but the babies will.

I hear them scream through the phone….

"Edward, please hurry… they want to come now!" I hiss through a big contraction

Edward pales and steps on it… we drive like madman… thank God it is nighttime and the roads are almost empty.

We arrive at the hospital and the deliver team is ready for us… we decided on a C-section because it is safer for the three of us.

So we kiss and say see you soon… Edward needs to wait for his dad and I am going in for the C-section .

EPOV

This is it… this is the day… the twins are coming….

I wait for my dad in the waiting room… he will take care of Lily while I go into the room and stand by Bella… I am so nervous… I hope everything will go as planned.

Lily fell back to sleep when we were driving to the hospital, so she misses my nervous pacing… better that way

"Edward" my dad jells

"o Dad, thank you for coming…" I give him Lily and hug him…

"go son… it will be OK… go to your woman"

I nod and go to the changing room.. to put on some hospital clothes

The nurse tell me what to do and opens the door…

Bella is there on a operation table…with all kinds of medical equipment around her.

The medical team look at me and back to work..

I sit next to Bella her head and kiss her… she smiles…it makes my body relax some…

"are you ready" the doc ask us.

We nod

"5.15pm… here is baby one…. Open your legs little thing…ah.. It is a boy"

He gives our baby boy to a nurse and goes back in…

I follow the nurse…

"what will be his name, daddy" she ask me

I look at him and a tear falls… "Peter Edward Charles Masen" I say proud

Beautiful names for this beautiful strong healthy boy

"Daddy, are you ready for baby two?"

I look behind me…

"5.20pm here is baby two…ha, it is a girl!" the doc tells me and Bella

The nurse give me Peter and a other nurse comes with my baby girl…

"what will be her name? " the nurse ask again

The tears are running freely now… "Alison Rose Masen"

After checking out Alison she brings her to Bella…

I walk to her with Peter… I kiss them… "I love you Bella.. thank you for our beautiful children."

The babies are now six months…

Our life is complete… we have three healthy children…

The bakery is in the top 5 we are opening our third shop in four months..

Rose and Alice are going to run it…

So Bella can stay home some more… she still is our designer but only the big cakes…

We are doing fine.. more than fine… this is my dream come true!

Now let's make some cake!


End file.
